


Hurt

by orphan_account



Series: Hurt/Comfort [1]
Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Potty Prof, Pre forbodium, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture your characters, Violence, anxiety attack, mystery room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Justin and Alfendi have a confrontation in the Mystery Room. Things don’t go Alfendi’s way.





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Heavy fic ahead, nothing too gruesome however. I love to torture my characters, but I hate seeing Al like this :(

Alfendi was almost finished for the night, he was finalising some last minute paper work that was due tomorrow. Once that was done, he could leave the Scotland Yard and travel home. He couldn’t wait to see his pet cat, his girl Mocha was getting old. Her fur had dulled from black to grey. 

He stacked the papers neatly on the desk, first standing them upright so they would all fall into place, then lying them down on the corner of the table. He gathered his belongings quickly, wanting to leave as soon as possible. He slung his satchel over his shoulder and walked towards the door. 

As he made his way the the door, it swung open as Justin burst in. A scowl was smeared across his face, his eyebrows furrowed with anger. 

“Layton, can you explain to me why Dylan Makepeace is in jail?” Justin demanded, crossing his arms. He loomed over Alfendi, so he took a step backwards and put down his satchel, he was going to be explaining this for a while. That was Alfendi’s first mistake.

“He committed a crime, he got locked up. That’s how justice works, Lawson,” Alfendi shot back.

“He’s innocent Layton,” Justin started.

“No he isn’t, and neither is his deadbeat father. I know what those two are up to, I just haven’t got enough evidence to pin Keelan to the other cases yet. And I know what you’re up to as well Justin-“ Alfendi was cut off before he could explain himself.

“You always do this Al, why do I have to catch the blows?! I have nothing to do with those sick fucks, I just want you to lock up the real culprit. That’s my job,” Justin was positively fuming now. Al internally smiled, he wondered how far he could push Justin’s buttons. That was Alfendi’s second mistake.

“Don’t play good cop, bad cop with me now, I know you’ve been fudging evidence. There’s pieces missing, or blatantly changed, I’m surprised no one else has noticed yet,” Alfendi teased, wickedly grinning. Justin lunged forward and grabbed him by the throat.

“Take it back, I’m dedicated to my job-“ Justin started.

“Could have fooled me,” Al shot back. 

“You’re so cheap, Layton. Have you got nothing in you except spite and hate? You may be better at your job but you’re not as much of a man as I.” Alfendi’s last mistake was swinging the first punch. Justin grabbed Alfendi's fist with his left hand and swung a punch into Al's nose with the other. Alfendi shouted out in shock, waves of searing pain spread across his face. The warm trickle of blood reminded him of how serious this could get. Not succumbing to his flight instincts, he throws another punch at Justin, who backhands him, sending Alfendi to the ground. He was definitely disorientated now. Justin hoisted him up by his collar and sat him on the desk.

"You never learn, Alfendi, I'll always win. And now I think I deserve something for always winning,” Justin growled in Al’s ear. He tried to shrink away, but Justin had a tight grip on his collar still. Alfendi was too disoriented to do anything else except sit there, he could barely speak. Justin began to rip at the buttons on Al’s shirt, to his dismay.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing Lawson?” Al asked at the top of his voice, hoping to catch the attention of someone walking passed. Justin grabbed him by the chin and held his mouth shut.

“If you don’t shut up Layton there’ll be worse ways to keep you quiet,” Justin threatened, eyes leeching down Al’s now exposed chest. He tried to hold back his shaking, he didn’t want Justin to know this was getting to him. Justin covered Al’s mouth with his own. Alfendi tried to recoil but the hand behind his head and on his thigh kept him in place. Why would Justin ever want to do this? Ah, but years of studying cases of sexual assault determine they do it for power, not for lust.

It was all too disgusting as Justin worked his way into Al’s pants. His breath reeked of smoke and his sweat of booze. Al tried to distract his mind, he wasn’t here, this wasn’t happening, but it was difficult with intruding fingers and unwanted gropes. Al’s pants were down passed his ankles when Justin flipped him around. 

“Please Justin, don’t do this. Lawson, give up,” Al pleaded, a last minute attempt at freedom as Alfendi felt something blunt press up against his entrance. Al screamed as Justin pushed his way in, but Justin reached around with a large, sweaty hand to clamp his mouth shut. Alfendi bit down on his thumb, still struggling to get free. Justin winced but didn’t pull away.

“You little shit, you’ll pay for that,” Justin growled. He moved his hand to grasp at Al’s throat instead, cutting off his air supply. He’d never been in this much pain before, he just wanted it to stop. That’s when his mind cut out, he stopped fighting back, stopped resisting. He wasn’t going to win, and the quicker he gave in, the quicker it would be over (Alfendi hoped). 

And eventually, it did stop. Justin came to a halt and pulled out of Alfendi. He could still feel his hands burned into his throat, his hips, even if they weren’t there. Phantom hands. Justin began to redress as Al leaned against the desk, unmoving besides his tremors. 

Alfendi’s thoughts began to come back to him as he slid to the floor. Justin had just finished getting dressed and took another look at Alfendi before making his way to the door.

“Don’t just lie there, Layton. Looks like you have a bit of cleaning up to do,” Justin left without another word, the door slamming just behind him, isolating Alfendi. He lay there, staring at the ceiling for several minutes before he felt the blood beneath his head dry. He probably had a broken nose, and that wasn’t the only source of blood either. 

After what felt like hours of trying to get up off the floor, Layton was successful. He redressed himself, noticing that he had at least stopped bleeding for now. He’ll probably aggravate it on the walk home however. The floors were panel, so Al grabbed some paper towel to soak up the blood. He’d give it a proper clean when he was at work next, which he hoped wouldn’t be for a while. 

He never wanted to come back. He was raped here.

Heavy footsteps echoed in his ears, his own as he walked out of the Mystery Room and locked the door. He didn’t want to walk back to his own flat tonight, it was too far. That’s when Hilda came into mind. She was renting just around the block, he’d stay there for the night if she would allow it. 

He limped through the streets until he reached Hilda’s doorstep. He knocked with hesitant knuckles. A series of locks sounded from behind the door.

“Alfendi? What are you doing here so late?” Hilda asked. He gulped and sighed.

“Hilda, something happened. Can I please stay here for the night?” Al asked, trying to stand upright and meet her eyes. She looked stricken, she had never seen him look so sick before. She nodded and stepped aside to make way for the limping man. 

“What happened? Were you mugged?” Hilda asked, eying his swollen face.

“No, worse. I- I was- it happened in the Mystery Room,” Al replied. He didn’t even know where to begin. Justin and Hilda weren’t the best of friends, but they were still on good terms. As he walked towards the couch in her front room, his legs gave out. Lucky she was there to catch him, or he would’ve hit the floor. She hoisted him up onto her couch by grabbing under his arms, his head lolling forward. A sick twist knotted in her stomach and she spotted a trickle of blood leaking from the leg hole of his pants. 

“It was- it was Justin. I think you can guess what he did to me,” Al said, reaching up to tuck a short strand of hair behind his ear. It immediately fell out of place as Hilda’s eyes immediately opened. As she sat in a stunned silence, Alfendi began to hyperventilate.

“Fuck, I can’t stop feeling him Hilda, please make it stop!” Al pleaded. He curled into her embrace as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She didn’t know if she was hitting and bruising or not, but he was too distraught to notice any additional pain. 

“Al, calm down. Tell me exactly what happened.” It was too late, he already hyperventilated until he passed out. She sighed, tears pricking her eyes. He looked so vulnerable when his face wasn’t streaked with its usual glare. He weighed so little that Hilda easily picked him up and carted him to the second bedroom. She laid him down on the bed and placed some ice on his face, he would definitely need it for the swelling. 

Hilda sat besides Alfendi’s shaking, sleeping body, waiting for him to wake. He had a tonne of questions to answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed :)


End file.
